


Remember

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley falls. He was supposed to forget everything, but he didn't.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 18 of my Countdown to Christmas. This fic proved to be a little more difficult than some of the others. I just couldn’t get the words out apparently. I mean part of me feels as though this should have been a multi chapter or something but I wasn’t about to do that. So you get a kinda awkward ending. But that’s alright. The fic is still here and I still think it is a pretty alright fic (otherwise I wouldn’t be posting it, you will never know how many fics I have hidden in the safety of my drive because they suck). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!!!

He woke up for the first time since he’d been created. He was in a dark room. He had a vague recollection of falling.  _ So this is Hell _ , he thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was darker than he thought it was going to be, though he didn’t know why. Perhaps he had just gotten used to the brightness of Heaven. 

“So he finally awakes,” someone sneered. He looked around to try and find the source of the voice. He didn’t recognize the demon. The demon thought for a moment. He heard whispers surrounding him, but he didn’t see those who were making the noise nor could he pick anything out of it. His brain was still a little foggy from having just fallen. He closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint some of the pain in his body, he was certain that falling would be painful, yet he couldn’t feel anything. “He needs a name,” the demon who’d spoken before said. 

He didn’t protest that he already had a perfectly good name. He was in Hell now. A demon, literally. A  _ good  _ name, so to speak, would not be something that they would be looking to give him. He was perfectly fine with that, he supposed. This would give him the chance at a clean start. Not that he’d needed one while he was in Heaven, but he had been given the opportunity anyway. A new name was a good place to start when redefining oneself. 

“He’s a snake demon,” one of the other demons in the room offered helpfully. “Perhaps Noodle would be a good fit.” The original demon scrunched their nose. 

“Noodle?” They asked. “That is ridiculous. We want him to become a respected member of Hell.” 

“I named my pet snake Noodle,” a demon that he couldn’t see said. “I think it is a perfectly respectable name.” The first demon, who seemed they must be in charge shook their head.

“Oh thee shalt cower before me for I am  _ Noodle _ ,” the head demon mocked. They couldn’t do it with a straight face. “Yes, fucking  _ Noodle _ that’s it.” 

“Really?” the demon who’d originally suggested the name said. 

“No.” 

“If I may cut in,” he said, “as it is my name, shouldn’t I be the one to decide it?”

“Crawley,” the head demon said. “You shall from this day forward be known as Crawley.” 

“Crawley,” he said, testing the name on himself. He shook his head. It  _ was  _ quite far from his original angel name, which he supposed was the entire point. He could  _ suppose  _ a lot of things. Like the fact that he didn’t  _ actually  _ like the name and would most likely be changing it at the earliest opportunity.  _ Crawley _ . How ridiculous. He could have been given anything and  _ Crawley  _ was it? Speaking of cowering before  _ noodle _ , how was one going to cower before  _ Crawley.  _ That name just seemed quite lazy to him. It was what he was going to have to deal with, however. 

“Off to training, you go then. Musn’t let you dawdle. You’ve much to catch up with. Especially since we don’t even get the advantage of you remembering everything from Heaven.” The demon shook their head. “It would be so much easier down here if you didn’t have to get your memories wiped.” 

Crowley got up and followed the demon off to another room where he presumed the training bit of the day was going to be happening. But why had they said his memories had been wiped? He still remembered everything. Well, almost everything. He knew there were bits and pieces missing from his memory where he assumed they had taken his memories just to keep him from being able to bring that information to Hell with him when he fell, but other than that, he remembered most of everything. 

He didn’t say anything though. He didn’t want them to know that he had his memories and wasn’t just a clean slate. There wasn’t a way for him to know what would happen if he were to share that he still had his memories, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be anything good. The rest of his eternity was to be spent without anything good. That was just part of the job description of a demon. You don’t get to experience the  _ good  _ parts of anything. Just grey and dull for all of eternity. 

Not that that was  _ too  _ much different than the life that had been waiting for him in Heaven. Just without the  _ grey _ bit of it. Heaven was much brighter. What would it cost to get a good set of lights down here? That was what he wanted to know. He knew he was working for Hell now, but that really didn’t mean that they had to sacrifice the quality of their offices. 

***

Over the course of the next few weeks, Crawley trained in order to become the best demon that Hell could ask for. Or rather, that was the idea of it. The actual “training” they got was actually the inspiration for some things that came much later. Things like sexual assult seminars that didn’t really do anything to actually help those who needed it. Eventually, Crawley got his first assignment.

Well, if being told “go up there and make some trouble” really counted as an assignment. 

Crawley was really just excited to get to leave the dreadful offices for the first time since he’d fallen. Plus there was this whole new planet that he was going to get to spent eternity exploring. God’s newest creations, humans, sounded quite promising. Could be quite easily tempted into the Devil’s hands, if he so chooses to doso. Which, technically speaking, was his entire job. He supposed he should probably at least consider doing it. 

Which is where he came up with the idea to disguise himself as a snake and tempt Eve, the second wife of Adam, into eating the  _ forbidden fruit _ . He didn’t see what the big deal was. You couldn’t just put living creatures in a garden with a tree with a don’t touch sign on it. If he knew anything about things with life in them, he knew that they tended to be  _ spiteful.  _ He was just . . . encouraging them to do what they were already thinking. 

He just so happened to pick the time that the principality of the eastern gate, who was supposed to be keeping watch over the tree, was on break. The demon wanted to gloat about the fact that he’d outsmarted an angel. He did the only logical thing. He found the angel when he came back and decided to introduce himself. 

“Well that went down like a lead balloon,” Crawley said without looking at the angel. He felt the energy of the angel tense up once he realized that there was a demon standing next to him. Crowley smiled to himself before turning to see which angel he had outwitted (he kept giving himself credit for this feat, though it really hand’t been that hard). He had to suppress a gasp when he saw who it was.  _ Aziraphale. _ His best friend from up top. 

“Are you proud of yourself, then, demon?” Aziraphale asked. “Come to gloat? Oh look at me, seven days into the Earth’s existence and I’ve already completely blown the Almighty’s plans.” Aziraphale shook his head. “Bloody demons.” 

“Hey, hey, there is no blood on my hands . . . yet,” the demon said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He really didn’t want to have to kill anyone. That sort of work was too messy for him. Wasn’t even worth the reward for it. Aziraphale didn’t have to do that. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, you know, Aziraphale, just doing my job ‘round here.” Crawley shrugged. “Just like you.” The angel’s face whitened to match the robe he was wearing. 

“How do you-”

“Oh, come on Aziraphale, don’t play this game,” Crawley said. “You know who I am.” Aziraphale slowly shook his head. Crawley studied the angel’s face to see if he was joking. He knew the angel well enough that Aziraphale probably wouldn’t be lying about it, but he was also aware of how much trouble an angel could get into for knowing a demon. The angel was not, in fact joking. 

_ He doesn’t remember.  _

“Why the Heaven would I know a demon?” Aziraphale asked. He was offended at such an accusation. Why on any planet would he, an angel, have any association with a  _ demon _ ? Not to mention the fact that all those who were associated with those who were of the Fallen always ended up falling themselves. It was as promising as he knew the sun rising was to be.

“I uh . . .” They had wiped his memories too. Or at least Aziraphale’s memories of Crawley. It made sense, if you squinted at it, though if they were capable of erasing  _ angels’  _ memories, why make them fall at all? It would have made much more sense, and been much less violent, if the Almighty had just erased their memories instead of forcing them to fall. “It’s just something that demons know. We have a power to know the names of everyone. It really helps the convincing process along,” the demon lied. He hoped he hadn’t just revealed the fact that he remembered everything. 

It was going to be his greatest secret. That is how it was going to have to work. 

No one could know that he still remembered everything. No one could ever find out that he and Azirpahale were friends back when Crawley was one of Heaven, much less the angel himself. He couldn’t let on to  _ anything  _ that was meant for him to have forgotten. 

***

Over the next few centuries, Crawley (eventually changing his name to Crowley) is successful in keeping his secret. It became vital for his safety  _ and  _ Azirpahale’s safety . He and Aziraphale rebuilt the relationship that they’d had in Heaven, though of course Aizrpahale didn’t know that they were  _ rebuilding  _ something that they had lost. 

After their respective trials after the-end-that-should-have-been, Crowley finally decided to cave to Aziraphale that he remembered  _ everything  _ from Heaven. He had no reason to hide it anymore. Both he and the angel were safe. There was nothing to worry about, and he hated keeping secrets from the angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
